


The colors that led me to you

by Kenzi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Derek and Stiles powers-no lobsomen, Derek teenager, Drugs, Fluff, Homosexuality, M/M, Magic, Nudity, Oral Sex, POV Derek, POV First Person, POV Stiles, Teen Romance, Translation Available, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzi/pseuds/Kenzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>In a time where the Mystic mixes. Everyone has their secrets.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Derek Hale comes from a family of forest, with powers and supernatural gifts. They are not the only ones. There are several powerful families around the world. And each one has their brand.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For Derek it's annoying and unnecessary. He has lived just to accumulate knowledge, and eccentricity. Few things surprise you or call your attention. Until Stiles Stilinski appear in your life, and messing up your world.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first look

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here, and I confess that I'm nervous. well I am Brazilian, I did much of my knowledge to translate this fic for the English. I'm sorry I get confused. Any questions just ask.
> 
> Tumblr: sociopathic221b.tumblr.com
> 
> Ok, in this fanfic Derek has 17 years *-*  
> I hope it will be to the liking of all of you.
> 
>  
> 
> **Explanation of colors:**
> 
>  

My lineage was born of a charm for centuries ago, in a forest where the only smell we could feel were our brothers and what lurked her among the flowers. Over the years, the forest began to be overrun and exploited. My ancestors thought it would be interesting to mix and live in peace with these beings so similar to us, and so different at the same time. And so our family like many others, began to live among humans. And here I am, another year in College, living with humans who don't know about my true nature and yet I get treated like a freak.

"I hate this place, I hate these smells! This is all worthless." I mean in a bored tone. I look around my dorm on my prep school and think about how much you really hate this place. Is annoying and boring. I'm smarter than some teachers, nothing new happens here, nothing interesting.

"Don't seems, since you're here three weeks before classes start." Says Laura, coming in right behind me. "And I thought you were trained his sense of smell."

"I don't need any training". And the reason I'm here so early, is that I can't stand all those colors and strange smells, in and out of my house. But that does not speak out loud, I don't need to justify it to my sister. Leave your bags in a corner.

I come from a family where our mystical abilities that set us apart, as the fact of feeling smells where human beings usually smells don't feel. We can see colors around each living being. Mystical or not. And this whole thing is frustrating. Not by color, but by smell. Each lineage of family has an element in its blend, which was added to his spell of birth.

"All right, little brother. The choice is yours." Laura rolls his eyes.

"Ok. I don't need you anymore. You can go now." Speak and sit on the bed. At least it's always the same room, the same smell. Benefits of a powerful family, I have the privilege of not having to share a room with anyone else. Have Uncle Peter as the new Director of the College's not bad too. Sometimes my genetics can be useful.

"So be it. Call me if you need anything. "says Laura, upset and irritated while out of my room, leaving a green trail behind you. I don't blame you for being mad at me sometimes.

Only thing I need is to be alone, and a rolled joint. I think while I look around my purse with my drugs varied.

 

I know better than anyone that College. I've been with him for years and always hidden corners, keeping me away as much people as possible.

Like privacy, I need my usual spot.

Here I have the closest of happiness.

Stop and lean back against the wall, pulling a coiled, light and let the smoke taking care of my lungs and mess with my head. I wonder if this year will be different, if anything could change. I know you don't, but sometimes I hold on fantasy, of feeling free, how I feel when I'm alone here or when I run hidden further away, where do I find only trees and stones, the smells are delicious and is silent.

Now the place is covered with a lot of smoke, and the smell is great. Nobody would understand or believe me if I told you that for me, marijuana has filled with Strawberry and smoke a beautiful bright yellow color. And because I tell someone? I have no friends. And I prefer it that way.

It's tiring to look at people and see that their feelings are always opposites of their words. See someone happy, but its color is opaque and little frazzled. And also, people are boring and obvious.

Get up slowly. I'm exhausted, my body seems heavier than usual. I need a good night's sleep after two days without sleep.

 

I come to my dorm, I drop like a stone on the bed. Lean your head back and breathe deeply, making me take and forgetting my sensitive side.

With safe thinking that I'm the only one around.

Until I'm hit by a totally different scent, it smells sweet, sour, bitter. God, I can't distinguish. And now regret bitterly having smoked.

Drugs always extend my senses.

"Shit." Whisper turning your head on the pillow, trying to hide my nose. But it is useless, that smell is stronger than any other I've ever felt.

How could I be stupid to believe that there would be no one else at school? Swing your head from one side to the other and think about leaving the room again, to escape that feeling. And then change your mind. The person may be in the hallway, can be very close, if not the smell wouldn't be so strong.

I try to control myself and let the smell aside. Walk towards the bathroom. Take a shower can calm down and relax, since the drugs right now would be a bad idea.

With his head down, letting the water fall into the back of my head, and steam take over my whole body. Breathe as little as possible, until the bathroom is invaded by the smell that always has hot water, a banana. Let myself go on like this for some time, until my fingers are wrinkled.

Maybe I try to sleep, since the feeling of sweet, sour and bitter out of reach.

 

For two weeks I avoid as much out of the dorm, taking my thoughts are sure that new students began arriving.

Boredom and irritation, take care of my body. Play the violin during the day and at night I'm always on the run, to breathe.

And yet, that smell would not let me. Seems to always be around, weak at times, but I always feel it. That's annoying.

 

Beginning of classes.

I have done my training of control of smell. But would never admit this to Laura, wouldn't that taste that she's right and I need training.

Walk down the aisle after the ends of my usual materials. When I watch a group of students and already know what's coming, and I prepare.

"Hey freak." Jackson while he screams coming toward me and knocks down all my books.

I don't understand why they still insist with these insults, would he be so blind, or just plain stupid to think that bothers me or amount me. Maybe it's the fact that his girlfriend is still cheating on him with one of his friends and he pretends not to notice. Then play all their afflictions in someone 'fragile'.

Jackson to in front of me staring at me closely. With him are Sally, Anderson and James. All in your trembling colors, and boring. And continue to insult me. The most I do is roll your eyes.

When I see the short vocabulary to offend me is about to come to an end, and I think in lowering to pick up my books, an unknown voice across the aisle.

"Hey, is there a problem here?" And the steps get closer. I don't look to the side, or waste time, just below me and I'm starting to collect my books.

"No Stiles, it's all right". Listen to Jackson talking to high. "Later, freak". And he retires.

That was weird, but not enough to get my attention.

"Need help." A strange voice asks me.

"No." I mean dry and rough, without even looking at it, and hopefully it will stay away.

I'm still on the floor, and when the silence takes care of the place, I think it worked and I'm alone. So let me breathe more deeply, taking into account that I was holding as much as my breath and dropping small gusts of air through your mouth.

Fix too late my mistake, not to look first before I feel relieved.

Because that smell, that fucking smell takes care of all over the place, it seems to be stuck in me. God that's a curse, my genetics is a terrible curse.

Hold my breath and getting up, looking around. That's when I realize that there's a boy standing a few inches away. My eyes open in astonishment, and almost let my books fall again. My mouth is slightly open and not to breathe, and Yes in amazement. I forget that I'm holding my breath and breath deeply.

What the fuck is this. I'm losing my mind, can only be that. My mind finally came to fail, the drugs are doing a strange effect on my head. This is not normal. Because this kid has no color, it is completely clean, without aura, without shaking, nothing brilliant colors. Oh God. I close my eyes and open slowly, as if in magic color to show up. So nothing, nothing at all.

"Are you okay?" Question the boy while approaching. That's when I realize that I was staring at it for far too long, must look like a crazy standing here and watching him for no reason.

"Yes." Speak without certainty, and he smiles. Which means, that really is happy, cheerful, or just being polite. It's hard to know without a color to fill the vacant space around him.

He tilts his head to the side still with a silly smile on her face. Then I realize I'm staring at him again. Clean the throat and begin to walk, leaving my curiosity and amazement aside.

I'm as fast as I can, and realize that he's right behind me. What? Because he's stalking me? I want to turn around and ask, but for today I think I've embarrassed myself enough.

But it's bothering me, when I get to my bedroom door, he is still behind me, so I turn around and think about something. Is when I see him enter the room next to mine. Great he sleeps next to me.

I go into my room and go straight to the shower, I need i need think, I need my regular breathing. I'm going crazy, what's happening to me? I'm losing my senses, would that be? But because he has such a strong smell and no color?

After showering I sit in bed, with hands in my face. That's why the smell is so strong, they are next door, have to search about it. I need to know more. Here I'm not getting any reply. Need to get home.


	2. Hot or Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I confess, I always try to escape the easy way, with the consent of guardians, which particularly I think ridiculous and hopeless, but even so I do. "Tell Derek". Anyway he says. "What do you want this time?" Question already knowing the answer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more time, any doubts just ask.
> 
> My tumblr: sociopathic221b.tumblr.com/

After hours walking back and forth in my room, reading the books I have on my family, I'm convinced by the last time that none of what I'm looking for will find in these books, but the direction would not allow me to leave on the second day of school, despite family privileges. But I could try, I can't ?

After a few minutes thinking, the answer is still no. But ignore and leave the room carefully, so as not to bump into that kid again. I dare to take a deep breath, and notice that the smell is gone. Great I'm secure per hour.

Get out of my dorm and go straight to the direction of the College, giving every new hall if the smell still remains distant. I've been playing hot or cold with my nose, that's ridiculous and pathetic. When I come in unannounced, I don't have time for ceremonies.

"Peter, we need to talk." Say it in your living room. And he looks at me with that way you outraged, but cautious. He was happy, until I saw your blue soon went to a green clear, but there were still traces of blue on the edges. Ok, he's still not completely changed from anger.

"Derek Hale, how many times have I told you. Please knock before entering, or at least not be so dramatic in their inputs. " He takes a deep breath and turns to me, with a look of doubt, but deep down you know that what I'm getting.

I confess, I always try to escape the easy way, with the consent of guardians, which particularly I think ridiculous and hopeless, but even so I do. "Tell Derek". Anyway he says. "What do you want this time?" Question already knowing the answer.

"I need to be released from my classes tomorrow, I have a matter to be resolved at home." Talk fast and out of breath, holding the air as usual. I have to admit that the training has failed. The smell that pervades my room seems to have been more strong and intense, and I'm beginning to think you're impregnating the walls.

"Derek talked about this, these leaks, this need to always go home. What's your excuse this time? You can't tell me that ... "

"Peter, please!" God how I hate begging. "It has nothing to do with drugs, I quit and for a long time, you know that." My voice was firm, and who has powers of perception, I wouldn't think it's a lie. But he looks at me with suspicion. He knows, but ignores.

"I'm going to call your parents and confirm if your presence is really necessary." Of course, do it and get me in a lie. Drug. I hate it when he insists on their pipelines, in which everything has to be just right and put in place, but he only does it to annoy me.

"You know what, you can leave. I realized that this is really unnecessary. What was I thinking, second day of school, why would this wonderful school?! " The last words came out bitter and rude, I couldn't help it. He knows my opinion about this place.

"That's what I thought. Now, please invent something to distract you. That doesn't involve breaking something or drug use, setting fire to some location of the College. Better, in any location. " Yes, let's say my fame in this College of freak sometimes combine with me. Several years of boredom led me to act completely out of control, I can't blame me. Everything here is so boring. "Derek, just play his violin and take a deep breath before taking any decision, which may bring dire consequences." Ok, I heard that, it was a joke? I hate when he does that.

"All right, but I can't promise anything, I'm just warning you. Boredom leads me to madness, and I'm already bored. " Talk about turning my back to my uncle, leaving for your room and close the door behind me. Back to hot or cold play.

When double in my hallway, I get carried away by thoughts of escape home, all of them are certain and successfully in the escape. The error would be when I got home. Find Laura, my mother, my father and his human friends overly colorful, is what worries me. Getting caught is not an option.

I'm walking with his head down, and every plan that I discount again, shaking his head, as if this were cleaned up my notes file for escape plans. Finally, my distraction makes me stumble onto something, realizing that I had made the biggest mistake of all my plans: I forgot to check if he was around. Why don't you just bumped into something, but someone, in it. Damn it Derek.

He turns to me, with that silly smile, and scratch the back of his head. "Hey, you're distracted buddy?" I don't answer, I can't answer, I can't release the air, I'm stuck. This is really amazing, I'm transfixed in front of the person who has taken my concentration. That's been driving me crazy give the previous day.

"No." Finally find my voice, and the movements of my legs. I have to admit, I don't know if I will get used to look at him and see no color. I've grown accustomed to with this Rainbow world. Oh Christ, great now I'm grateful with the colors of humans. What's going on with my thoughts. Path to my door.

"You only know how to say that Word." The boy retorts that's been driving me crazy. This can only be a joke, why is he talking to me? What need does it? I'm sure someone has already told you about my reputation for weird. And I'm sure my regarded the other day confirmed it.

"No." Answer again. Okay, now my vocabulary was limited to a single answer, really Derek?

"Don't worry Stiles, he's a freak. Don't waste your time trying to understand it. Even Freud the explains. " A familiar voice says, is when I realize that group of Jackson is stopped on the side of Stiles. How I missed them?

That boy ain't leaving me blind only in his direction, he has made me delete all around. Before I can think of in hear again the voice of the boy off. "Don't call him that, I said." He says with a hostile tone, and for the first time, wish to see its color to know if really has spoken the truth. But still nothing, zero, zero color reading.

"I don't need to defend myself." Speak more rude and rude than I really like. And I see your face in amazement, but with a slight smile on her lips. He never stops smiling. God this really is annoying. Slam the door behind me and I'm pretty sure I heard him say. ' Of course you don't have to. ' With that smile still plastered on her face.

 

This is the moment, need to get away for my place. I need my drugs, but don't get carried away, wouldn't use here in my room. Not with him to the next room, not with its strong smell just a few feet away from me.

Not that I'm addicted, but look at it this way, I came from a family that past generations lived in a forest for a long time. Nature is in my body, all I use is natural, organic and drugs are well drawn. Removed and handled by me, no chemicals, nothing handled in laboratories. I feel closer to my roots with them, and are really great for distracting me. Many as I use, the functioning of our body is different from the human body. Are more resistant. I can't be blamed for following my traditions.

I start to play my violin, sound invades my room and takes care of all space. I can almost feel the colors coming out of every melody, every note. I wish it were possible. It would be amazing to see the sound that I shot of my old fiddle, but I'm satisfied with the sound that goes through the ropes when the arc if shocks them. This is magic, music is the most beautiful magic.

The hours pass and I didn't even notice. I see only when I look through the window of my room and I see is night. I have to thank for that, anyway I can escape. Picked up my coat and scampered, without worrying too much if there's someone behind me, I need it and I'll have.

 

When I go back to my room, I'm light, very light. And yet without sleep.

Picked up my phone. I need answers, and it's getting hard to wait until the weekend to get what I want. I don't like it, ask for help to people, but I need to get it out of your mind. I hate that feeling of not knowing.

"Hello, dear brother, a little late don't you think?" Laura says on the other end of the line.

"Look, I don't have time for that. I need release from school, have research to do that cannot be done from within, so please call Uncle Peter. " Talk fast and firm, so that she understands my point. I don't know why I'm so confident.

"Won't give little brother, I'm sorry, you're going to have to hold out until the weekend." I know she's having fun with it on the other end of the line, torturing me is your best work. "Unless you want to share with me. You know, I can help you. " Yes, she's having fun at my expense.

"I'd rather wait." And turn off the phone. My body was light and relaxed minutes ago, now is rigid and firm, I might break something or blow something up. I could blow that kid, and my problems would go away. No, not really, I'd still curious by the lack of its color.


	3. Lily can be annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Go into my bedroom with Laura behind me. "Derek I'm sorry, go ahead." She tries to hide the smile, but it's useless, its color of happiness is sharp. "I will listen to you carefully and swear not to say anything else, can continue." She sits on my bed, and crosses his arms over his legs, looking at me with curiosity and attention._

The week's slow and tiring, mixed with a great affliction. I'm starting to have a lot of ideas about why he has no color. He is human, is mystical. Without an aura I don't know how to differentiate. And the smell is so strong and intense. It's as if he used it to hide, I wonder if he's hiding something? If he are hiding something, he is mystical, he knows he has color, know of our existence. He knows how to block. I need to learn how to do this. My family has a lot to explain.

During week he's always around. And always trying to communicate with me, somehow. Is a "Hi" when I'm out of my room at the same time that he, when we have classes together. And much as I do is nod. I confess that I want to talk to him, to communicate and know everything about him. I mean, know about the fact that he can block. But I'm not, I don't know how, it's strange for me to have a conversation with someone other than my family.

Anyway the weekend arrives, get out before you even wake up all. This turns into a crazy when many are preparing to leave.

In front of the school waiting for a bus. The worst alternative, with all those smells accumulated makes my nose itch. But I won't call again for Laura, I don't need your help.

The sun's not up yet. I greatly appreciate this transition of colors, of the dark to clear, every minute as the sun fills the sky and makes the curves of the trees glow with the reflection of the light in the dew. I love all this. But I prefer the darkness, richer colors are more vivid in my eyes.

The driver is very exhausted, his light blue color is so weak, I think for a moment that he is sleeping. Then he makes a turn. This confirms that he is awake.

 

Arriving at home, I can breathe for the first time this week. No humans, only the smells of Hales. Go straight to the family library. No sign of anyone's awake yet.

Turn each book. Some are very vague explanations, are always the same answers.

_"In the absence of color in a living being, indicates that he is close to death."_ Or _"This dead."_ He wasn't dead so I'm sure he still smells, but is close to death? That would be possible.

I'm totally distracting, and I realize that I've spent more time here than I expected. I can smell someone waking up, and then that person felt my smell too.

Get up and go straight to the kitchen, I need coffee, I need to stay awake. And I hear someone approaching. Is Laura, your lily smell invades the kitchen before it between.

"Good morning little brother." His voice leaves sleepy and heavy. And I can't even describe its appearance, is totally disheveled. "You couldn't even wait. Why didn't you call? could have fetched at school. " She says going through me and messing up my hair.

Dodge from his hand. "I can take care of myself, don't worry." Speak firmly. They still insist on treating me like a child, that's uncomfortable and tiring. "Where's mom and dad? I really need to talk to them. " Sleep is taking care of my body. I need sleep, but I'm going to need more complete answers than a pre death for lack of color.

"She's traveling, with dad." Laura is now sitting with his elbows propped up the table, holding his huge coffee mug.

"What?" That's great, who else is going to help me now. "I need to talk to her, with one of the two." My curiosity is causing my mind collapses again.

"Ok Derek." When she talks like that, I know what comes next. Sermon by elder sister, who wants to know all the reasons for my mysterious Affairs. "I know you got your way eccentric being who likes to investigate everything, and have to have answers about everything. And who loves the feeling of do it all alone. And just ask for help from our parents rarely, so I know that is something important to you. So you can trust me, I'm your sister, I can help you, too. " She shuts up, and puts his hand on my shoulder, its color now is of a yellow so intense that almost breaks into my body.

Roll my eyes and I get carried away. "All right." I sigh "Has a boy at school that..."

I'm interrupted with a great. "Oh my God Derek!" She speaks with a huge smile on his face, his yellow changing to blue at a speed that my eyes almost lag behind. "As he is, tell me everything I don't hide anything, is he cute?" Oh sure, as I didn't realize this was a mistake, because I still trust her?

Not speak another word, give back and I'm going to my room. I'm sure my color is now the strongest green that Laura ever saw.

Go into my bedroom with Laura behind me. "Derek I'm sorry, go ahead." She tries to hide the smile, but it's useless, its color of happiness is sharp. "I will listen to you carefully and swear not to say anything else, can continue." She sits on my bed, and crosses his arms over his legs, looking at me with curiosity and attention.

Released a heavy sigh. Take a few minutes wondering whether or not I should say something. And as always I will ignore the obvious answer in my thoughts. "Ok, just hear me out." Speak, and I look at her, still suspicious. "This kid has no color, and it is messing with my head. He is a total blank to me, not sure if it is mystical, if it is human. And how he manages to hide its color, if he hides or if he just never had. " I can't catch my breath when I finish speaking. And Laura are looking at me differently now, still has a smile there, your blue is still strong. She tilts her head to the side and smiles.

"Look Derek, has several reasons for him don't have color. he could have channeled their energy and chosen not to show. And it happens in rare cases of someone being born without color." She goes I on side to the other. "But the most logical is that he can hide his color." Laura speaks with such tranquillity that freaks me out even more.

"What? We can do this, hide our colors. And why no one ever told me that? I don't believe. " She notices how much my anger expands, and approaches.

"Derek calm down. Look it's not that easy to erase its color, even more our lineage, our magic mingles to Earth, our feelings are more solid and consistent. And why would you want to hide your color? " She asks, knowing the answer.

"It would be easier to lie." I mean without smile, without emotion.

"That's why I didn't tell you." She smiles and mess my hair again. "Derek, ask him the reason for hiding their color." She begins to withdraw from my room, when to the door and turns around again to me. "What about the smell of him, how?" She asks. And I don't know the answer.

"I don't know." Stop and think, I don't know his smell exactly. Everyone has their own smell, but his I don't know distinguish, is very mixed and confused. "He smells like sweet, bitter and acidic, it does not have a unique smell." It also bothers me, the smell of him.

Laura now can no longer hold the smile. What happens with everyone who loves to smile like that. "Ask him little brother." She says and get out of my room.

I take these two days at home and give me the feeling of freedom. I'm lucky to be able to walk into my backyard, breathe deeply. Lie in the grass and minutes later, fall into a deep sleep. Agreement and it's night. My lungs anyway so filled with scents that I like.

 

I'm going back to College depressed. It's always worse back there after spending a few days at home. I'm more sensitive to other aromas and colors. Laura is taking me, she has been watching me every minute, always giggling. What does this mean?

When we arrived, she looks at me for the last time "Converse with him Der, you need a friend, maybe your curiosity about him do you unite." Don't be ridiculous, I don't need friends, I don't need to join anyone. What I need is to kill my curiosity.

When I get in the dorm I can't feel it. Maybe he hasn't arrived. Because I'm worried after all. Go straight to the room and get my books. I look around every corner and lack a. Curse! I must have left it at home. That is, I'm already late.

I'm as fast as I can, and get in the class my last class of the day and the smell fills my body, he's here. Look at the back of the room and there he is, with people, always surrounded by people. How can anyone be so popular in such a short time? Sit as far away as possible.

The teacher walks in and everyone shut up. "Turn to page 42." She speaks with his hoarse voice. I notice that she is sick, she's always sick. And whenever that happens, she sits and watches us read the entire class. The best, I forgot the book of your story, I can just tilt your head forward, throw on my arms, and pretend that the smell of this kid's not left me crazy. "Derek Hale." She says and I raise my head in one leap. "Where's your book?" She asks.

"I Forgot." And listen to the whole class laugh, I'm an easy target, and be called attention is all the more reason for all make fun.

"So sit down with someone, you will not get the entire class asleep." The room falls into laughter and mockery. Who will want to join me?

I open my mouth, but I listen to a chair being dragged.

"Hey, can you read me." Before I try to protest, he is beside me. Those big brown eyes looking at me with a huge smile plastered on his face, he was always smiling. The whole class turned to each other and the whispers began, the colors were strong, totally astonishment. I'm watching the room, before looking at him again.

Finally an eye in their direction. "Hi, my name is Stiles Stilinski. Never introduce ourselves properly. " And reaches out to me. Look at your outstretched hand, and for him. Make no movement. Below the head and keep breathing through their mouths.

"Derek Hale." That's all what I'm talking about. Do not get caught in your hand and not going to look at it. I can't do, I can't make friends, I don't know what to say. I remain the rest of the class so quiet and reading. A subject of a book that I've read weeks ago. And from what I see he doesn't care if I talk or not, he doesn't stop talking in no time, always making unnecessary comments and jokes about other things. Ok it is funny, but very talkative.

Once the class is over, don't expect any minute longer, and out in fired, need to breathe, I need my place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again. Any questions just ask.


	4. Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What is he doing here? Why did you follow me? I'm losing my senses. Everything is ruined because of the smell of him. Up coming toward you and ask "what do you want?" and stop, repairing the error that I'm going to make you come any closer._

When I get back, to me on the wall and slide down my body hit the ground. Snap the neck and move your hands in my face. This smell does not come out, he was very close to me, stuck in me can only be that. Why the smell is still so strong?! It's like he was...

"So this is where you hide." A voice breaks into my ears, across the room and almost jump out of my skin. What is he doing here? Why did you follow me? I'm losing my senses. Everything is ruined because of the smell of him.

Up coming your way and wonder. "What do you want?" And stop, repairing the error that I'm going to make you come any closer.

"See if you're okay. Seems cloudy in class today. " What he means by that, he doesn't know me. He can't just look at me and think I can read as well.

"I'm fine." Blatantly lied, if he is mystical will notice. I'm screwed, he will know it's not true. He looked at me a little suspicious now.

"No, you're not." He lowers the head, and approaches, and I pull away. Of course I pull away, I look like a dog with fear of being whipped, whats the problem? "Their colour is shaky." He pauses. "I'm just like you." Oh God, he's really mystical.

Because he's worried about me? And my color is not shaky. I look at my hands, but he's right. "How To..." I do not know which question do first. How does he know my true nature... As he hides his color... Because he does that...

"You can ask whatever you want." He's getting closer. Now he's all over the place, I'd say that seems excited. "Wow, this is amazing." Speaks while observing every corner. My territory is a dark place, but in each corner have incense, smells are amazing. Has a giant puff on the floor and a small sound in another corner. A lamp in the middle of the room that reflects a starry sky on the ceiling. I like the feeling of being outside. Even if you're stuck on these walls.

I look at him while walking next to me. "How do you know what I can do? How do you know that somo equal? " My voice comes out lower than I intended. And now I can see Stiles turning around for me. He tilts his head to the side and let out a sigh with smile on her face.

"I could see how I looked when I tried to help you get the books, and the look has not changed with each passing day." Of course, Derek, you're the most discreet that exists.  
"It's the same look you're doing to me right now, total amazement. So I figured you would be like me. And you couldn't see my color, I take it? " He looks so calm, so quiet in his response.

I don't waste time on agreeing, I'm going straight to another question. "How do you do that... How to hide your color? " And I can see him when he stops and looks at me. Lowers his head and smiles.

"I can teach you." Great. Someone actually willing to teach me. When I look at his silly smile, touch myself I should be overjoyed. So calm down. That's why I need learn, demonstrations of emotions sometimes are shameful.

"That would be really awesome." When finally I get carried away, the invite more properly to enter. Am I doing well? That's how you make friends, being polite and inviting, right? I think so, because soon your smile increases and it sits in my bean bag Chair, acting as if this place was his. Laura would love it.

He looks at me from below, with a look of doubt. "I'm sorry, I don't think there's another bean bag, huh?" He really just ask me that? Start questioning your powers of observation.

"No, this isn't a clubhouse where get mystical people to socialize." I think I was too rude. It is now that he gets up and walks away, this is where I lose the chance to learn how to block my colors. But he doesn't get up. He just sits on the floor and points to his front, inviting me to sit down and I do.

We look for a few minutes and for the first time, I the real eye. Despite the darkness that pervades this room. I can see him. Wow, he's gorgeous, your skin is so white, your cheeks are covered by small irregular points, brown hair is shivers, your mouth is pink and well designed. He has big eyes and they're looking at me too. What's going on in his head?

He clears his throat. Great. Staring at him like crazy again. "What origin of his birth? Say your lineage. " Stiles asked. Did I answer? Laura said that our source is the hardest to hide the colors. Ignore my thoughts.

"Earth." Must have some Foundation in fact, but he wouldn't ask. He keeps staring at me with her big brown eyes. "This is important?" Ask after one minute it takes to render my reply.

"In fact one bit. You have a great space here to concentration, channeling their energy and delete your aura. " Now I'm confused. "All you have to do is calm down, and meditate." He must be joking, meditation, seriously?

Roll my eyes. "This is bullshit." Can only be lost accounts of how many times my parents forced me to meditate to train my smell and it never worked for me. I can't keep still, quiet, just breathing slowly while my body relax. It not relaxes me, I stress more.

None of my rude words seem to take his pride and joy. At least I think he's happy, always showing his teeth and curving her lips to smiles to everything I say. "You also need an amulet made by you, with something you like and that you relax, to be bathed on earth... So you can be your anchor and hide your color. " He says and shrugs. Ok, this really is harder than I thought.

"This is serious?" I'm really doubting his ability. He just shakes her head in response and withdraws from inside your shirt a necklace, with a color worn at the tip to an oval glass with water inside, he sways from side to side, then places it back in the shirt. This is the amulet from him. "How did you learn all this?" Ask.

Her smile fades. "With my mother." He talks about getting up, looking at me, your eyes are shining and I can't figure out if he's sad or happy. It seems that the two if possible. "So, can you think of something? Something that can be your amulet? " Yes. But I'm not sure. I get up too.

 

Coming to my room, he was behind me and the regret hits again. My room will smell him now. Turning my body and give him. Looking at all sides. Will send it out? No, it would be rude too much even for me. I don't want to talk about the smell of him. Look at all sides, get my violin, and I can feel his eyes on me. I'm sure I'm completely pink, because he turns.

"You don't have a roommate?" He asks, looking at my book shelf where should have another bed. Then look at my bed, which is higher than it should be and how much she is useless.

"The smell and human colors bother me." Talk while shooting the rope of my violin. "as you can handle?" Ask without even realizing that I'm being social.

He sits on my bed and look down. Seriously, he's leaving your scent everywhere, as if it wasn't hard enough with him here on the side, with walls dividing us. "My dad is human, I'm a half-breed." Shit. I think I've offended you, I must apologize.

"Oh. Is ... not all humans smell bad ... You know ... " All struggled. I don't know how to do that. But he is more relaxed, I think I did it right.

"it's all right Derek, I'm not offended." This is the first time he speaks my name and I can't help the small smile that formed on my lips. And I don't even know why.

 

We are hidden in the school garden. I wrapped my violin string to fit my wrist, after leaving her on earth while listening to Stiles talk and talk. God as he speaks, I almost don't follow your lips in every move. I have to admit that I love to hear him talk. Get lost in your words, about movies, lacrosse games, video game, comic books and stuff that I don't particularly understand anything, but I find everything interesting. Made Me lose all the time.  
I wonder if the fact that he's mestizo, is the reason his aroma is so peculiar and difficult to distinguish.


	5. Meditation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try to relax, I close my eyes "That, like that." He speaks in front of me, I open one eye, and nod in denial once again. He puts his hand on my chest and a heat wave through my whole body, it's the same feeling I always feel when he touches me.

After weeks of frustrating attempts to delete my colors, I'm about to give up.

It's always the same problem, I need to take a deep breath and begin to concentrate, but when I do that, I can smell the Stiles standing beside me watching, and what was supposed to be a nothing around me, turns into a strong green with rage and anguish. He always tries to calm me down and tells me to try again, but it is tiresome and pointless. I hate meditate and I can't focus with him around.

I can't say that he is totally bad. He's funny, smart and different. I think I can get used to having someone around. Since that would be it.

"Once again Derek." He says, and sits in front of me. Looking into my eyes. "It's not that hard." It's easy for him to talk.

"Why is it so easy for you?" Ask almost growling, with their hands on each side of the face. Still sitting in meditation position. God I need my herbs, my violin, I haven't got a new rope to him.

"Because I've been doing this a long time ago." He answers still in front of me with her eyes glued on me, going up and down his hands, wanting to demonstrate the supposed to do. "Now stop being green, it's not color relaxed. You look like the Hulk. " No, he didn't say that! He are not comparing me to a fictional character. I only know of its existence because of him.

Roll my eyes, and slide my hand in my face in distress. "That's not fair, I hate the fact that you could see my color and I can't see yours." Look into your eyes, and he recoils when I extend the hand and point to his amulet. "Take off, I want to see your color, I am at a disadvantage here." And as every time, he says 'No, another day.' What is the problem to see his color? And once again, I give up. I'm not the type who insists on error. Lie, have persisted in this meditation have more time.

Try to relax, close your eyes. "Yes, like that." He speaks in front of me, I open one eye, and nod in denial once again. He puts his hand on my chest and a heat wave through my whole body, it's the same feeling I always feel when he touches me. And as always I try to ignore it, but it's useless, I love it this heat that he provokes me. Shit focuses. "Now take a deep breath." I can't do that with you in front of me.

"No, not you Stiles here, I can't concentrate with you around. Its smell is killing me. " This is the first time that I speak the way it smells.

"What about my smell Derek? That smell I have? " That I can't answer. He seems upset, or distressed. He gets up. "What is my smell Derek?" His tone was higher, and that is strange to me.

"Hey wait, I'm sorry, but I'd concentrate better if you were alone, please." I look at him, and Stiles doesn't say anything, just turns around and leaves. If it spends a few minutes and the smell is almost zero, the only trail that's what he left in my shirt, soon to be gone, too.

Now I can concentrate, relax, alone in silence. It takes a while, but finally I'm relaxed and calm. Breathe deeply and released the air very slowly. Concentrating on my color, allowing her to hide, every breath, every minute. I get that way for an hour or so and when I think once again it didn't work, I look at my hands and nothing, I see nothing, I was totally clean. I got it, finally.

Turn the body into happiness, but there's no one. Stiles is not here. I have to go after him, but hardly feel its smell. All right, I can find it.

 

Takes longer than I thought and I can't find it, is he mad at me for expelling our place. Our? My place, not his, not ours, mine. All right, it makes no difference, it's not like he'd gone. I hope he hasn't gone.

Now the smell is faint, but know where to find him. He's watching the lacrosse training school.

I've never been to that side of the College, had never been necessary, until today. I can see it vibrating in the stands and I know he felt my smell, because now, Stiles faces me with a big smile on her face. When he finally sees me, his smile fades and he rises to meet me.

We're not far from the field and bleachers.

"You managed." He this serious now. I thought he be happy.

"And you don't seem happy about it." He just gets up and down the shoulders. "What is it? Now you see how frustrating it is to look at someone and not see color? " He bites his lip and lower your head.

"No, I'm happy for you ... Got what she wanted ... Congratulations. " He turns around and starts to walk again. What was that? Where he's going.

"Stiles wait, where are you going?" Why is he acting so strange?

"I'm going back to training. Imagine that you want to be alone right now. " And keep walking.

"Then, see you later?" He now to completely rotates his body somewhat exaggerated and her smile returned. Seriously, he is very confused. He approaches me again.

"Seriously, do you still want to see me? I thought after getting set aside their colors you don't need me anymore. You know, because you have no friends, talk little and enjoy being alone. And you always have that look of stressed. And I always have a feeling that you really shot serious, when I start talking too much. And I kept thinking that this was one of the reasons for telling me to leave, you focus better. And has ... "

"Stiles!" He stops and looks at me like a puppy, with their large eyes. "You're talking too much, and yes but often pisses me off, but that's not reason enough for me to not want to see more. I mean ... " This will be difficult. "Is. .. you're cool. And I think we can be friends. " Move your hand through your hair and look away, to avoid this glare that is coming out of the eyes of Stiles. "I will see you later." And retire.

"Of Course." I hear him talking behind me.

 

Weeks go by, turning into months and everything was more bearable for me in high school. I still hate this place, but I have no need for escape. Since I met Stiles have not gone home. So getting a lot of calls from parents worried, because I'm not showing up. I haven't told the reason, but I'm sure Peter has done, and I don't care.

What was my only one a dark place, in a dimly lit basement, hidden from all turned, our meeting place. Where had a puff, has two and he made the place be your guy. At first I didn't like, but Stiles hit his foot and says the place is also yours. For brief moments I regret being his friend.

And her scent that drove me crazy, today is as a shield for the others. Whenever he's around I don't feel the smell of anyone, only him. And colors, I started to ignore. I started to me live with humans. Human friends of Stiles, Allison and Scott and they are not so boring as well.

And our own colors, it's as if we didn't need them. I look at him and I know how he feels, with color or not. And he sees me the same way. I have stayed at determines affliction when Stiles isn't around.

 

I'm alone now and I'm starting to play my old violin, sound invades my ears. And I'm sure hits the room next door, because minutes later Stiles are in my door. I don't have to leave my place and open it, it comes unbidden. Stiles is so spacious, always doing all over its territory.

"Hey. I can stay here for a while? Allison and Scott are ... " He makes movements with his hand, wanting to show what they are doing in the next room. Just give a slight smile and start to guard my violin. "No, keep." And has that, he loves to hear me playing. Keep and eye. And of course, he's still talking. "This is new, never heard before." I feel my skin burn.

"Yep, just stay quiet and listen." I would never say I did that song thinking of him. The truth is that I would never be able to say I'm in love with him. Yes, Derek Hale fell. It was somewhat ridiculous and uncomfortable at first. It was the most confusing I've ever had to face, but after seeing Allison and Scott acting with each other. The kisses they gave, all exchanges of affection and silly nicknames, I realized I wanted it with Stiles. And at the same time, I thought that wouldn't be possible, because Stiles just sees me as a friend. And if I tried something, if I kissed you and if that ruined our friendship? Isn't that what they say? I can survive with him just as a friend. I think.

He is inclined in my chair, eyes closed and arms crossed. It's hard to hold back the urge to kiss him. Stop playing and it opens your eyes. "Why did you stop? Was making me sleep. You play so well. " He takes my violin and places it between his chin and shoulder. "I wish I could play like that." And starts scratch at the bow on the strings. God this is terrible.

"By all that's Holy, stop." And shot the violin from his hands. "You're really bad at this." Stiles gets up and starts digging around in my stuff. He always does that, never has anything new to him, but he insists on moving.

"If you knew to teach." He turns to me. "I wouldn't be bad." Fine, blame the teacher for lack of talent. He walks closer and sit again in the Chair while I sit on the bed. Passes his hand in her hair and neck. He wants to ask me something. "I always wondered why the violin is so important to you. He's so old. " He knows I don't like to speak my violin is old "I mean, he's so vintage." And smiles.

Set your feet on the mattress and cross your arms behind your neck. "When I was 5 years old, ran away from home to run in the Woods and stumbled on something, it was the violin. I remember coming home all dirty with him under the arms. Over time I learned to play alone and when I was playing it was the only time I felt calm. " Until I met Stiles.

He makes a face silly. "You should be a lovely kid." And drop a big laugh.

"Shut up." Speak while game a pillow on it, which makes it fall out of the Chair. How can anyone be so clumsy so? "And you, because you wear that necklace?" Her smile vanishes altogether. I think I said something wrong.

"It was my mother." His voice was so low I almost can't hear. He never speaks of her mother. Always of his father, who is the Sheriff of where he lives, who loves whisky and you can't always see him, but never of his mother ... And the lack of joy on his face I can imagine why.

"Are you okay?" I ask just to make sure, but I know he's not.

A short nod confirmed that Yes, and continues. "I use this Locket because it was her, to her anchor. When she died ... " He shuts up.

"You don't have to say, if you don't want to." Change my position and get closer to him.

"It's okay." He says, I feel that it's not true, but if he wants to talk, I'm not going to stop. "When she died, my father and I get lost, I was so sad and depressed that my color was fading slowly. Tried in every way to cheer me up, to animate my father, but whenever I looked at me, I was almost erased... And look my father in the same way, it wasn't easy." Stiles pauses and looks at me. "A day like all the others groping her belongings, I found this paste and remembered when she taught me to channel and meditate. I did it using something that was hers, which calmed me. Since then I almost never take it off." I can see his eyes starting to regret in tears, but he ends up talking and gives a big smile.

We were talking for a few more hours. When I realize, he's sleeping in my bed once again. Stiles has spent more time in my room than in him. And I can't say that I feel bad.


	6. The bitter taste of kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I'm Sorry. I was just trying to figure out what you're thinking. " I speak without even notice the words escape my mouth. He doesn't look at me, his breathing seems a bit short and he's a little tense. "So, what were you thinking?" And lean closer to him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter, as well as the next, will be described by the point of view of Derek and Stiles.)

**(Stiles)**

Agreement for one more day, before I can open my eyes, I know that Derek is beside sitting in his chair, reading another one of his numerous books. I have stolen your space very often. I can't help it, his bed is better than mine and more spacious too.

"You have to stop this." He says, when watching me lift. "I need my bed sometimes, and as far as I know your room has the same dimension as mine." He gives me that look frowning. I know he's not real nervous, despite its lack of color. Derek became easier to read.

"I'm Sorry." Take your fingers in the eyes. "Actually, no. You don't even use that perfect bed. Passes all the sleepless nights reading. " Talk while I play one more time in bed.

He gets up and pulls my foot. "Get out of my bed." Look at Me smiling, and heads for the bathroom. Loose a grumbling in protest.

"Don't. Today is Saturday, no need to hurry. " I look at the clock that marks 10:00. I guess I overslept.

"I thought that game you talk so much about would happen today." He reappears on the bathroom door, shirtless. I get lost looking for his body again. Concentrate Stiles.

Shit, the game! With a leap out of bed, grabbing my shoes. "How could I forget! Walk! Put a t-shirt, bath later. " And I'm already on the bedroom door of Derek, when I notice that he's not following me and much less dressing. Turning my body and see the confusion on his face. Why didn't he move? "Derek, let's go?"

He opens and closes his mouth. "Stiles, I'm not going to play with you."

"Why don't you? It will be fun. Come On. " Stop next to it with the look of entreaty.

"Lacrosse game with multiple humans around, jumping and shouting with their bold colors and exaggerated, where most think I'm a freak, isn't my kind of fun." He pauses. "Even if you're there." I can't hide my disappointment, but I'm not trying to convince you to do something you don't like.

Loose a sigh and speak. "All right. We met in the basement later then. " And retire to your room. It won't be the same without Derek there with me, but I can have fun and anyway, and we will meet up later.

 

For a cold and rainy weather as today, there are many people in the stands, jumping and cheering our team. Next year I'll be on that lawn, competing and fighting to bring victory to our school.

Derek was right, there are many colors and different smells. I imagine that it can be more difficult to control our gifts when you're a person so intense, and with little interaction with humans as he. As I'm half-breed and my lineage came from the water, everything my body absorbs is lighter. But when I look at Derek. Everything about him is flashy and cozy. Its colors were always the more vivid and his smell. Is the strongest smell I've ever felt. I miss the colors that radiavam your body.

"Stiles, wake up!" Scott screams while I shake. I lost myself thinking of Derek once again and I can see how much he's having fun with my daydream.

"What was ... We Win? " Say, while up to celebrate something that hasn't happened yet. Scott and Alison, are laughing hysterically.

They look at each other for a minute and Scott turns to me. "The game has barely begun. What were you thinking? " He asks already knowing the answer, but it seems like to hear from my mouth.

"Not what, but who." Allison says, looking at me and throwing his arms around the neck of Scott. "Why isn't he here with you?"

I can't tell the whole truth so... "Lacrosse and crowd is not your kind of fun." Not enough to be a lie.

"It is for these reasons that everyone call him weird." Tell my friend, while turn your soda can in his mouth. Allison repairs my look and gives a cotovela on your boyfriend's rib, making him choke. "Excuse me, brother." And puts a hand on my shoulder. I know he didn't mean that Derek is weird. He knows how much I hate these unnecessary insults to Derek. He's not strange or weird or abnormal. Derek is the most amazing person I've ever met.

"I just don't ever call him that." And I concentrate on the game. Scott and Allison are silent.

After a few minutes of silence, Alisson's who speaks first. "Hey, you gotta tell him how you feel." Now who's talking boob is she. How can I tell him how I feel? I'm in love with him. That would ruin everything.

"I can't. He sees me only as a friend. " Below the head, forcing a brief smile.

Allison smiled at Scott and looked at me again. "Stiles, believe me when I say it's past time for you to talk to him about it. What is smart, has blind. " I'm thinking about for a while.

I'm out of my thoughts when the game ends and our College wins. Is when there's an explosion of colors and happiness. I'm not sure on contagious joy. We're all jumping around and partying.

 

Scott dragged me to 'private party' behind the school where surveillance is low. For a start in the afternoon, students are taking full advantage, all shouted and jumped for joy.

In the next few hours, we're all drinking and celebrating. I have to meet with Derek, what am I still doing here? All these people are already drunk enough, barely holding it together on foot ... Can't say the same about me.

"Scott." The call. Where he is? The smells are too mixed to focus only on him. And I'm not in my best condition.

I'm late to find Derek. God, he's going to kill me. After a few minutes, I'm convinced that my roommate has left the party and is having fun with Allison. And I'm wasting my time here.

 

I cross College runners, stagger through the walls. I don't remember when was the last time I drank that much. Every step I take, the smell of Derek gets stronger. And I wonder if it's time to really talk to him about how I feel. I'm convinced that Yes. Derek needs to know, I need to speak, this isn't going to end with our friendship, he won't hate me. Oh God, I really hope he doesn't hate me.

When I get in the basement, I'm sure I saw a glimpse of green around it. "Eeeeei!" I mean humming. He doesn't smile, just gets up and puts the book I was reading in a corner. "I'm sorry for the delay. Had a celebration, after finished the game. " I pause. "And we won." Raise your arms and with this move almost lose his balance.

Derek gives a slight smile. It's another victory for today. "When you said you had a celebration, I suspected it." He pauses and looks at me. "And I heard and felt the excitement behind the College." He raises a bottle of beer for me, inviting me to sit, and so do I.

I know I'm far from a balance here, my brain is off axis. Fall like a stone in the puff alongside Derek and he throws a look fun. "What?" Ask, while I take the beer the mouth. God I shouldn't be drinking nothing for today.

"You seem a little stunned." He says, I must be even. Exude a heavy sigh and nod Yes with the head.

Cosiness in my corner watching Derek while he looks for nothing. I love your look lost, so thoughtful, so distant and so beautiful. I'm sure he can spend hours like this, without saying anything, just real estate. Thinking about ... I don't know what.

"Stiles." I jump. "Stop staring at me." Says Derek, without taking his eyes from nothing. I was staring at him again.

"I'm Sorry. I was just trying to figure out what you're thinking. " I speak without even notice the words escape my mouth. He doesn't look at me, his breathing seems a bit short and he's a little tense. "So, what were you thinking?" And lean closer to him.

He bites his lower lip and stares at me. God those eyes are a green so strong and intense. Why are they so green? Why is my favorite color has to be that damned Green? And he looks at me like that? Everything becomes more difficult when he looks at me in that way. How can I resist? It's been months of torture. I have to tell him how I feel. Or can I kiss him here and now.

He opens and closes his mouth. "I was thinking ..." And it doesn't end. Back to his old position, erect and serious. Now with the hands placed on the nape.

"Derek." Take my hand to his shoulder and turn around "What was?" Ask. I can't totally focus on your face, but I know how much he's nervous. He looks at me, looks at me like if looks could unravel my thoughts. He turns the whole body for me. I let my hand slide up the curve of her neck. I don't know if it's the alcohol encouraging me, but allow myself and he closes his eyes and tilting his head in the direction of my hand.

The nearest pull and he looks at me, looks scared. I should do that. What if he hates me, and if it rolls downhill, and if I lose him as a friend? I close my eyes, I'm not thinking straight, the alcohol is making me weak. I open my eyes and Derek is still staring at me, scared and lost.

Closing the space between us and still the Kiss, I finally do, he gets scared and bends over backward, but without separating our lips. God this is really happening. How long I waited, I wanted his lips on mine. He bends to be closer and slide one hand and my own, except for the bottle of beer, I was still holding.

I sigh in the Kiss, opening my mouth even more as an invitation so he can dive deeper. I can feel where the language is smooth and where is hard against mine. I can taste weak beer in their language.

He breaks the kiss, with a movement, pulls me and positioned on his lap. Your hands are on my thighs, holding me and looking down. We're breathless. Lean more, tracing a few kisses on his neck. Derek let out a short moan and hold on my hips. I could feel his erection growing underneath the jeans and I'm sure he misses me. As a simple kiss may cause such excitation. Simple? Is blasphemy to think so.

 

**(Derek)**

This is really happening. Anyway I have Stiles on my lips, my hands.

I feel your lips covering every inch of my neck. Step my hand underneath shirt and I could feel every part of your body. He collapses to the touch and moans when more grip around my body. He is sweaty and spent. A little shaky. I can feel his erection to my account.

I can't stand more will to see his body. Take your shirt off, without any reluctance of Stiles. God he's gorgeous, each stroke her body begging for my lips. Stroke a path with his tongue in his shoulder and buckle there plant a light bite, he swears well low and shake hands in my hair.

I feel your hands pressing against my skin. The hairs on my neck stand up with the touch. Soon Stiles begins to undo my jeans and your hand is the curvature inside my pants, and I can no longer suppress the moan that was stuck in my throat the whole time. Moving your fingers inside my pants, every touch I can feel it grow more.

He Smothers my moan when it finds my lips once again, his tongue so deep in my mouth. And there's something wrong. It's not his scent, his touch.

Oh shit, your taste.

Alcohol. Is so strong now that I became aware of what might be wrong. Stiles is drunk. God I should stop him from continuing. I can't get carried away.

"Stiles." I try to stop him. He whispers my name, misreading when his name was pronounced.

"Wait ..." I'm interrupted by his lips on my shoulder, he nearly rips my shirt. Her fingers still working on my erection, and starts getting hard to resist or even thinking straight.

"Stiles." Finally, my voice comes out with the right tone, caught his shoulder to prevent any further, and get a visual contact.

"Are you okay?" He asks. We were both breathless. Your eyes are vague and distant.

"I am..." He won't let me finish and sinks again in me. "You're not in your right mind." The safe again in front of me.

Stiles sighs outraged, before lower once again. And completely ignore my words.

"Stiles, please." Now beg in trying to get your attention.

He straightens and look around and then to me. "Oh shit. Derek, sorry. " Now your body away from mine. He looks at me perplexed.

Don't be sorry, I want it, I always wanted to, but I want at a time where you're not drunk and completely out of your control.

"Stiles." Is the only sound that comes out of my mouth. Need to calm him down.

"God, Derek. Excuse Me, please. " He walks from one side to the other. "I got it all wrong. I'm sorry. "

"Stiles, calm down you don't have to freak out." Derek fucking, you blew it.

He finally stops, still shirtless and breathing hard. "We can just forget what just happened?" Stiles swinging his hands in big question swirling in no time make eye contact. "I'm sorry." And leaves almost running from the basement. Making Me upset at my stupidity.

Congratulations, Derek. You destroyed his chance. Stupid.


	7. Sweet, Sour and Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Slowly and painful agreement. Breathe deeply and go into despair when I don't feel it. Why can't I find your scent? Eye for mobile and checking the time. Too late, too late. Start moving slightly the halls until you reach the bedroom._
> 
> _And Nothing. Nothing at all. Without sweet, sour and bitter. No Stiles._

**(Derek)**

I should go after him. Have to explain myself. He has to know. Let him get out of here, distressed and without knowing the truth. Why didn't say anything. Idiot.

Stay for a few more hours mulling over me in agony while I can smell him from a distance. He's still in high school. Great. First thing in the morning will be the first thing I do. I have to let him rest and think better.

My body begins to tip the forces and another night's sleep not overnight hits me.

I sleep here, in the basement, lying in two puffs.

 

Slowly and painful agreement. Breathe deeply and go into despair when I don't feel it. Why can't I find your scent?

Eye for mobile and checking the time. Too late, too late.

Start moving slightly the halls until you reach the bedroom.

And Nothing. Nothing at all. Without sweet, sour and bitter. No Stiles.

 

I'm in front of his room. I don't feel that he's in there, I know he's not, but I can ask for his roommate. I hesitate for a while. Just knock on the door, nothing too difficult. Give three beats with great difficulty. It takes what seems an eternity for someone open. I know there's someone there, I can smell the smells. "I will." Someone yells.

When the door opens, Scott appears, with only a pair of shorts and gasping. Its color is so purple, but kind of shaky for brown. Something bothers him. But he just smiles, and speaks gently. "Hey, want to see Stiles, huh? He's not. " Give just a nod and start to turn.

"Who is it, Scott?" A female voice speaking from within the room. I thought this was not allowed, girls on this side of the building. Peter freak out if he found out. And I'd love to see him freaking out. That's what humans are doing on weekends. Get turned on by other people in your room.

"It's Derek." Say, without taking his eyes off me. "Sorry dude, Stiles went to visit his father."

And me throws a warm smile. And its purple back to be strong when he closes the door.

I'm going back to my room disappointed, I thought he was closer. Not outside the walls of the college. He's going to hate me for a lifetime.

I can't stop thinking about Stiles, on her lips on mine. I hurt him, I repress before saying all he wanted. Why not held.

I refuse to go home for a weekend. I want to be here when he gets back.

Roll from side to side on the bed. And if he never come back? Don't think Derek nonsense.

Call once or twice to him the day. Ok, maybe more than that. But what difference does it make? He won't take my calls and much less return my calls.

 

**(Stiles)**

"You should meet." I look at my father. He's worried, but glad to finally see me after months.

I don't want to answer, I'm afraid of what he has to say to me. "It's not important." I try to smile, to suppress the impudent lie.

"I Know. You know, Stiles. " That's true, he can read me better than anyone, even without seeing my colors. "And your eyes wouldn't be a sadness so great, for something important. I may not have the powers of your mother, but I can decipher my son. " He sits in front of me.

Finally, I'm convinced in talking about it with my father. "Mom was wrong." My dad makes a look of surprise and disgust. My mother hardly ever missed.

But he does his best not to seem rude. "Why do you say that?" And I look more carefully.

Try to keep talking. I never had a conversation on that subject with him.

"Do you remember when mom said I loved the smell, it was the most incredible?" Beginning. My father just responds with a short nod to continue. "So, I never understood why. To me you always had smell of grass and I didn't think so incredible. " I sheepishly. Seriously, I avoid as much as talk to my dad about my abilities or my mother after she died.

"Grass?" he smiles. "That's what she was wrong? It's okay, Stiles. "

"Don't. It's not that. " Beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Is that ... One day I asked mom, what was so amazing in smell of grass, because that was the smell that I knew you. And she just smile and told me, _'Honey, Stiles for his beautiful little nose, his father smells of grass, but for me it smells like sweet, sour and bitter. I can't distinguish the smell of him and that makes him so amazing and unique for me. This shows that he is my soul mate, my half, my add-on. And when you smell it, never, never let him go.'_ I never forgot that what she said. " Finish talking and I look at my father. Its eyes are large and with tears, its color is a bluish grey right weak. I know it still hurts to hear about mommy.

"I never knew." He wipes the tears and sighs in a smile. "So..." He clears his throat, turning the attention to the real reason why I tell this story. "Did you find this smell?" My father question shyly.

"Yes, but I think I just feel him so." And I can't help but be more sad.

"But maybe he can't feel, just like me." It would be easier if that were the case.

"No, dad. He's like me, he feels my smell and can see colors. " My father's mouth drops in amazement, I don't think he thought I was find another like me in high school.

"How can you be sure that he doesn't feel the same?" I don't think I'm ready to tell you how I found out about it. I was kissing Derek frantically, while caressed his cock in the basement of the school. God, definitely not. "Call and ask for it, I'm sure he's dying to talk to you." That's all he says, while pointing to my phone to be calling once again, the screen glowing with a photo of Derek playing violin. Refuse the connection once again. I need to think.

 

**(Derek)**

Why Stiles not answering.

I realize that I may have lost it. I got used to his presence. I don't know why and I don't care. For the first time, I'm not hungry for answers. I just like his company, your way. Without Stiles around all other smells were bothering me, much stronger.

I should have spoken up before he ran.

The days go by, slow and boring. Filled with music and marijuana, in a dark place, without the smell of him. I realize now that the worst didn't smell that he has. And Yes, he makes me miss. How can I miss and something that I can't even discern what it is exactly.

I stopped calling, it's useless, he doesn't want to talk to me. It will be easier to approach it right here.

It's Monday, I haven't seen him in any class. I can't feel him anywhere. Great, he's not coming back, that can't be true. Cannot.

I'm another day in my usual place, lonely and tired. Stiles is not coming back and it's all my fault. God what have I done.

My head weighs from pain. My whole body hurts. I can't breathe. I don't want to breathe. But I breathe. And I'm glad I've done. He returned, Stiles is here.

In minutes, I'm in my dorm hall. And I can see him. Head bowed, sad eyes, staring at my door. He raises his hand to hit, when his face turns towards me.

"Hey ..." It's just what comes out of my mouth, and try to force a smile.

"Hi." He says and there is no happiness on his face.

"Look I..." "we need ..." Talk at the same time. And we look for a few more seconds. Follow in his direction and lean a hand for him to speak first.

"So... I think we need to talk about what happened the other day. " He hasn't looked me in the eye. He's really upset.

"I also think." And open the door of my room. I'm taking my coat when he didn't follow me repair. "What? Not going in. " He looks at me as if asking permission. "Stiles between." Each of its steps seems to take forever.

An awkward silence takes care of all my room. If he doesn't start talking, I'm going to have to do. "I'm sorry." He starts. "I misinterpreted what we had and abused the moment. I'm really sorry. " Your shoulder falls, while it gives away from me, staring at my books. "If you no longer wish to speak with me or is angry, I'll understand."

I had to smile at that and I approach him. "It's okay." Secure your shoulder and spinning. So he's inches from me and looking at me for the first time. "I like you." I shudder a bit when talking.

"Yes, I know, as a friend." He lowers his head again and start talking nonstop. "It's okay if it's just with friends, I understand, I could get used to it, it's better than not having you around..." God with he speaks.

Secure your face between my hands. "Stiles, shut up." And lean over to kiss him. I feel like my heart could explode right now. Your lips tremble when contact with mine. His arms are wrapped around my waist. We stayed like that for a while and not allow myself away. The kiss intensifies, while Stiles pulls me closer to your body. Our kiss is broken when we realized the need to breathe.

His eyes roam every line of my face, Stiles put a hand in my face, caressing my chin. Your mind seems to work to understand what just happened. Then he slips and distances himself.

"Why did you do it? Why reject me and one day and the next you kiss me? " He snaps. "Look, I know your mind doesn't work like everybody else, but it hurts." Your fingers are shaking in my direction. "You can't do that. You're fucking with my mind now, Derek. " He almost yells at those last words.

"Stilies, I'm not rejected him, because I didn't want to. I want you and for a long time, but not in the conditions under which you were, you could barely stand. " I approach and hold your hand. "I never wanted to hurt you. And I thought, you were acting only under the influence of alcohol and that the other day could even remember what happened. Or regret. 

" I hope this time he will understand.

"Really?" He still has doubts.

I think about how I can prove it to him. Is when I look at our hands and to my wrist, where violin string. Loose your fingers and withdraw my anchor. "What do you think?" The face, as he departs a bit to observe me. The entire room is lit with red and orange. "That's how I feel when I'm around you." Swingin denial. "Actually, I think I'm always in that color, I'm always thinking of you." In a blink of an eye, your arms are around my neck, pulling me closer and firming her lips on mine.

"I think ..." He says, clear and removes the necklace from her mother. So everything shines around it. God he is perfect. This is my first time seeing its color and he's been like that for me? I almost didn't believe it. Its color is the strongest, intense and alive my eyes have ever seen. He could light up my whole room. I think we're illuminating my whole room.   
It's so red, and orange. Stiles shines in all its beauty. "That's how I get by you." I'm staring at him and admiring him.

Words are no longer necessary. I want to kiss him. I want your body. I need to touch it.

He looks back to the eye and the desire is written all over your face. My breathing failure when he gets closer, his outstretched hand on my chest, pushing me back, the back of my knee clashes with the bed. My body reaches the mattress and a sigh out without my permission.

Lips of Stiles, are slowly working on my skin. His knees on either side of my body. I can't take it anymore. Take your shirt and grip my fingernail in his hair, pulling back, letting your neck more accessible. He moans when you feel my bite. Now we're shining in a strong purple. The loose slowly.

I watch while your hand works under my shirt and higher. He starts playing, touching me there and here. And sigh when he shaves her nails lightly over my nipples. He grabs my shirt and our eyes meet. Until I caught the tip to sit and let him pull it over my head.

We both sigh and freeze our movements when our erections are aligned. We move slowly. A moan escaped my throat, loud and embarrassing and is lost when Stiles bends and mutes with one more kiss.

I feel my penis, if squeezing inside the jeans. Look at the groin of Stiles and can see he can't handle more within these pants, just like me. He feels my looking at it and don't waste time in asking. Your fingers are already undoing my pants.

Change my position, fitting Stiles beneath me. I kissed a imaginary path on your skin soft and their tiny spots, Kiss each one of them. He sighs of joy and my arm wrap around his neck. Press a kiss with your mouth open on his chest and closed my mouth around her nipple. I'm still coming down, my tongue sliding all over your body.

Loud sigh sites and clings to my sheet, when my fingers are taking their pants. Bite your lips to see how much he's hard and ready. God he's still tennis. Before I can do any movement, he gets up and remove all remaining clothes one way awkward and beautiful. Getting in his underwear. Stiles back to its previous position and looks at me. He has more experience than me in these matters, but that doesn't stop me from continue.

Stiles opens his mouth to say something, but interrupt sinking my lips on your body once again. I let my hands resting on her waist, and slide down a little more, and my fingers take over your underwear elastic.

"God Derek, what-..." He interrupts himself with a low moan in her throat when I start caressing his cock over his pants, slow and steady. I look at her rosy cheeks and warm.

"Christ ..." Stiles plays your hands in the air, covering his face with my pillow.

Stop for a while. "All right?"

"Is that ..." He whispers with his face still hidden.

"You want me to stop?" Talk.

"No." He speaks almost in jump. "Stop is the last thing I want right now.But to be honest, I almost come in my pants and I don't think I can hold out for longer. " He is slightly pink.

"I don't care." And with a movement, I double my underwear up to the knee.

He moans, when I touch his penis for the first time, without any barrier. Drive your erection into my mouth with one hand and another positioned on her thigh.

"Oh God-" He moans on the first touch of my lips.

I can taste it now, your cum on my tongue, taste salty and bitter. Your hands are way out of my hair, he's shaking a bit and your intention is not forcing me to go deeper, I can feel the muscles of his thighs wriggling beneath my hand and visibly becomes harder to suppress the jostling of their hips.

I move my mouth up and down, ranging in rhythm. I really don't know what I'm doing, but every groan that Stiles throws me, I know I'm doing something right.

Pause a moment to breathe and look at his face and surprised when I see him looking at me. So cute and puffy. Bite your lips with this vision. "God doesn't look at me like that, please." My smile spreads. I start licking the way to penis without taking your eyes off him. "Damn It, Derek." I suck the head of his penis. And your eyes are closed.

I can't resist this vision for a long time, my own erection aching, begging for a touch. I try to open the button and zipper with one hand, with difficulty, but anyway I have success. I moan with Stiles's penis in my mouth, when I finally am able to get a hand in my own.

His fingers in my hair, shake. And I can still hear her moans drowned out.

I'm out of my mind. It's not easy to maintain a rhythm with her mouth while I masturbate, but it seems that Stiles doesn't care. He is very close to come now.

My name invades the space when he speaks, so sultry and wet. For one last time I suck his cock deep, and when its tip hits the back of my throat, he gives a choked scream. He arches his back, shaking a second before sinking into the mattress again. His semen flooding my mouth and I suck every last drop before being hit with my own orgasm.

I open my eyes after a few minutes. And I find myself with my cheek on the thigh of Stiles. I can hear his breathing ragged.

Taking me and lay beside him. Placed my hand on his chest and observe the movement of lifting and descent, which is caused by his heavy breathing, her rosy lips are parted. His purple color, is gradually decreasing, returning to deep red.

He looks at me with his silly smile "Hi." Seems to be the hardest word to say.

"Hi." Answer while I caress her cheek and kissed her lips. Lay me down on his shoulder. No word needs to be said by now.

 

 

 

 

**(Derek)**

 

I should go after him. Have to explain myself. He has to know. Let him get out of here, distressed and without knowing the truth. Why didn't say anything. Idiot.

Stay for a few more hours mulling over me in agony while I can smell him from a distance. He's still in high school. Great. First thing in the morning will be the first thing I do. I have to let him rest and think better.

My body begins to tip the forces and another night's sleep not overnight hits me.

I sleep here, in the basement, lying in two puffs.

 

Slowly and painful agreement. Breathe deeply and go into despair when I don't feel it. Why can't I find your scent?

Eye for mobile and checking the time. Too late, too late.

Start moving slightly the halls until you reach the bedroom.

And Nothing. Nothing at all. Without sweet, sour and bitter. No Stiles.

 

I'm in front of his room. I don't feel that he's in there, I know he's not, but I can ask for his roommate. I hesitate for a while. Just knock on the door, nothing too difficult. Give three beats with great difficulty. It takes what seems an eternity for someone open. I know there's someone there, I can smell the smells. "I will." Someone yells.

When the door opens, Scott appears, with only a pair of shorts and gasping. Its color is so purple, but kind of shaky for brown. Something bothers him. But he just smiles, and speaks gently. "Hey, want to see Stiles, huh? He's not. " Give just a nod and start to turn.

"Who is it, Scott?" A female voice speaking from within the room. I thought this was not allowed, girls on this side of the building. Peter freak out if he found out. And I'd love to see him freaking out. That's what humans are doing on weekends. Get turned on by other people in your room.

"It's Derek." Say, without taking his eyes off me. "Sorry dude, Stiles went to visit his father."

And me throws a warm smile. And its purple back to be strong when he closes the door.

I'm going back to my room disappointed, I thought he was closer. Not outside the walls of the college. He's going to hate me for a lifetime.

I can't stop thinking about Stiles, on her lips on mine. I hurt him, I repress before saying all he wanted. Why not held.

I refuse to go home for a weekend. I want to be here when he gets back.

Roll from side to side on the bed. And if he never come back? Don't think Derek nonsense.

Call once or twice to him the day. Ok, maybe more than that. But what difference does it make? He won't take my calls and much less return my calls.

 

**(Stiles)**

 

"You should meet." I look at my father. He's worried, but glad to finally see me after months.

I don't want to answer, I'm afraid of what he has to say to me. "It's not important." I try to smile, to suppress the impudent lie.

"I Know. You know, Stiles. " That's true, he can read me better than anyone, even without seeing my colors. "And your eyes wouldn't be a sadness so great, for something important. I may not have the powers of your mother, but I can decipher my son. " He sits in front of me.

Finally, I'm convinced in talking about it with my father. "Mom was wrong." My dad makes a look of surprise and disgust. My mother hardly ever missed.

But he does his best not to seem rude. "Why do you say that?" And I look more carefully.

Try to keep talking. I never had a conversation on that subject with him.

"Do you remember when mom said I loved the smell, it was the most incredible?" Beginning. My father just responds with a short nod to continue. "So, I never understood why. To me you always had smell of grass and I didn't think so incredible. " I sheepishly. Seriously, I avoid as much as talk to my dad about my abilities or my mother after she died.

"Grass?" he smiles. "That's what she was wrong? It's okay, Stiles. "

"Don't. It's not that. " Beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Is that ... One day I asked mom, what was so amazing in smell of grass, because that was the smell that I knew you. And she just smile and told me, _'Honey, Stiles for his beautiful little nose, his father smells of grass, but for me it smells like sweet, sour and bitter. I can't distinguish the smell of him and that makes him so amazing and unique for me. This shows that he is my soul mate, my half, my add-on. And when you smell it, never, never let him go.'_ I never forgot that what she said. " Finish talking and I look at my father. Its eyes are large and with tears, its color is a bluish grey right weak. I know it still hurts to hear about mommy.

"I never knew." He wipes the tears and sighs in a smile. "So..." He clears his throat, turning the attention to the real reason why I tell this story. "Did you find this smell?" My father question shyly.

"Yes, but I think I just feel him so." And I can't help but be more sad.

"But maybe he can't feel, just like me." It would be easier if that were the case.

"No, dad. He's like me, he feels my smell and can see colors. " My father's mouth drops in amazement, I don't think he thought I was find another like me in high school.

"How can you be sure that he doesn't feel the same?" I don't think I'm ready to tell you how I found out about it. I was kissing Derek frantically, while caressed his cock in the basement of the school. God, definitely not. "Call and ask for it, I'm sure he's dying to talk to you." That's all he says, while pointing to my phone to be calling once again, the screen glowing with a photo of Derek playing violin. Refuse the connection once again. I need to think.

**(Derek)**  
Why Stiles not answering.

I realize that I may have lost it. I got used to his presence. I don't know why and I don't care. For the first time, I'm not hungry for answers. I just like his company, your way. Without Stiles around all other smells were bothering me, much stronger.

I should have spoken up before he ran.

The days go by, slow and boring. Filled with music and marijuana, in a dark place, without the smell of him. I realize now that the worst didn't smell that he has. And Yes, he makes me miss. How can I miss and something that I can't even discern what it is exactly.

I stopped calling, it's useless, he doesn't want to talk to me. It will be easier to approach it right here.

It's Monday, I haven't seen him in any class. I can't feel him anywhere. Great, he's not coming back, that can't be true. Cannot.

I'm another day in my usual place, lonely and tired. Stiles is not coming back and it's all my fault. God what have I done.

My head weighs from pain. My whole body hurts. I can't breathe. I don't want to breathe. But I breathe. And I'm glad I've done. He returned, Stiles is here.

In minutes, I'm in my dorm hall. And I can see him. Head bowed, sad eyes, staring at my door. He raises his hand to hit, when his face turns towards me.

"Hey ..." It's just what comes out of my mouth, and try to force a smile.

"Hi." He says and there is no happiness on his face.

"Look I..." "we need ..." Talk at the same time. And we look for a few more seconds. Follow in his direction and lean a hand for him to speak first.

"So... I think we need to talk about what happened the other day. " He hasn't looked me in the eye. He's really upset.

"I also think." And open the door of my room. I'm taking my coat when he didn't follow me repair. "What? Not going in. " He looks at me as if asking permission. "Stiles between." Each of its steps seems to take forever.

An awkward silence takes care of all my room. If he doesn't start talking, I'm going to have to do. "I'm sorry." He starts. "I misinterpreted what we had and abused the moment. I'm really sorry. " Your shoulder falls, while it gives away from me, staring at my books. "If you no longer wish to speak with me or is angry, I'll understand."

I had to smile at that and I approach him. "It's okay." Secure your shoulder and spinning. So he's inches from me and looking at me for the first time. "I like you." I shudder a bit when talking.

"Yes, I know, as a friend." He lowers his head again and start talking nonstop. "It's okay if it's just with friends, I understand, I could get used to it, it's better than not having you around..." God with he speaks.

Secure your face between my hands. "Stiles, shut up." And lean over to kiss him. I feel like my heart could explode right now. Your lips tremble when contact with mine. His arms are wrapped around my waist. We stayed like that for a while and not allow myself away. The kiss intensifies, while Stiles pulls me closer to your body. Our kiss is broken when we realized the need to breathe.

His eyes roam every line of my face, Stiles put a hand in my face, caressing my chin. Your mind seems to work to understand what just happened. Then he slips and distances himself.

"Why did you do it? Why reject me and one day and the next you kiss me? " He snaps. "Look, I know your mind doesn't work like everybody else, but it hurts." Your fingers are shaking in my direction. "You can't do that. You're fucking with my mind now, Derek. " He almost yells at those last words.

"Stilies, I'm not rejected him, because I didn't want to. I want you and for a long time, but not in the conditions under which you were, you could barely stand. " I approach and hold your hand. "I never wanted to hurt you. And I thought, you were acting only under the influence of alcohol and that the other day could even remember what happened. Or regret. 

" I hope this time he will understand.

"Really?" He still has doubts.

I think about how I can prove it to him. Is when I look at our hands and to my wrist, where violin string. Loose your fingers and withdraw my anchor. "What do you think?" The face, as he departs a bit to observe me. The entire room is lit with red and orange. "That's how I feel when I'm around you." Swingin denial. "Actually, I think I'm always in that color, I'm always thinking of you." In a blink of an eye, your arms are around my neck, pulling me closer and firming her lips on mine.

"I think ..." He says, clear and removes the necklace from her mother. So everything shines around it. God he is perfect. This is my first time seeing its color and he's been like that for me? I almost didn't believe it. Its color is the strongest, intense and alive my eyes have ever seen. He could light up my whole room. I think we're illuminating my whole room.   
It's so red, and orange. Stiles shines in all its beauty. "That's how I get by you." I'm staring at him and admiring him.

Words are no longer necessary. I want to kiss him. I want your body. I need to touch it.

He looks back to the eye and the desire is written all over your face. My breathing failure when he gets closer, his outstretched hand on my chest, pushing me back, the back of my knee clashes with the bed. My body reaches the mattress and a sigh out without my permission.

Lips of Stiles, are slowly working on my skin. His knees on either side of my body. I can't take it anymore. Take your shirt and grip my fingernail in his hair, pulling back, letting your neck more accessible. He moans when you feel my bite. Now we're shining in a strong purple. The loose slowly.

I watch while your hand works under my shirt and higher. He starts playing, touching me there and here. And sigh when he shaves her nails lightly over my nipples. He grabs my shirt and our eyes meet. Until I caught the tip to sit and let him pull it over my head.

We both sigh and freeze our movements when our erections are aligned. We move slowly. A moan escaped my throat, loud and embarrassing and is lost when Stiles bends and mutes with one more kiss.

I feel my penis, if squeezing inside the jeans. Look at the groin of Stiles and can see he can't handle more within these pants, just like me. He feels my looking at it and don't waste time in asking. Your fingers are already undoing my pants.

Change my position, fitting Stiles beneath me. I kissed a imaginary path on your skin soft and their tiny spots, Kiss each one of them. He sighs of joy and my arm wrap around his neck. Press a kiss with your mouth open on his chest and closed my mouth around her nipple. I'm still coming down, my tongue sliding all over your body.

Loud sigh sites and clings to my sheet, when my fingers are taking their pants. Bite your lips to see how much he's hard and ready. God he's still tennis. Before I can do any movement, he gets up and remove all remaining clothes one way awkward and beautiful. Getting in his underwear. Stiles back to its previous position and looks at me. He has more experience than me in these matters, but that doesn't stop me from continue.

Stiles opens his mouth to say something, but interrupt sinking my lips on your body once again. I let my hands resting on her waist, and slide down a little more, and my fingers take over your underwear elastic.

"God Derek, what-..." He interrupts himself with a low moan in her throat when I start caressing his cock over his pants, slow and steady. I look at her rosy cheeks and warm.

"Christ ..." Stiles plays your hands in the air, covering his face with my pillow.

Stop for a while. "All right?"

"Is that ..." He whispers with his face still hidden.

"You want me to stop?" Talk.

"No." He speaks almost in jump. "Stop is the last thing I want right now.But to be honest, I almost come in my pants and I don't think I can hold out for longer. " He is slightly pink.

"I don't care." And with a movement, I double my underwear up to the knee.

He moans, when I touch his penis for the first time, without any barrier. Drive your erection into my mouth with one hand and another positioned on her thigh.

"Oh God-" He moans on the first touch of my lips.

I can taste it now, your cum on my tongue, taste salty and bitter. Your hands are way out of my hair, he's shaking a bit and your intention is not forcing me to go deeper, I can feel the muscles of his thighs wriggling beneath my hand and visibly becomes harder to suppress the jostling of their hips.

I move my mouth up and down, ranging in rhythm. I really don't know what I'm doing, but every groan that Stiles throws me, I know I'm doing something right.

Pause a moment to breathe and look at his face and surprised when I see him looking at me. So cute and puffy. Bite your lips with this vision. "God doesn't look at me like that, please." My smile spreads. I start licking the way to penis without taking your eyes off him. "Damn It, Derek." I suck the head of his penis. And your eyes are closed.

I can't resist this vision for a long time, my own erection aching, begging for a touch. I try to open the button and zipper with one hand, with difficulty, but anyway I have success. I moan with Stiles's penis in my mouth, when I finally am able to get a hand in my own.

His fingers in my hair, shake. And I can still hear her moans drowned out.

I'm out of my mind. It's not easy to maintain a rhythm with her mouth while I masturbate, but it seems that Stiles doesn't care. He is very close to come now.

My name invades the space when he speaks, so sultry and wet. For one last time I suck his cock deep, and when its tip hits the back of my throat, he gives a choked scream. He arches his back, shaking a second before sinking into the mattress again. His semen flooding my mouth and I suck every last drop before being hit with my own orgasm.

I open my eyes after a few minutes. And I find myself with my cheek on the thigh of Stiles. I can hear his breathing ragged.

Taking me and lay beside him. Placed my hand on his chest and observe the movement of lifting and descent, which is caused by his heavy breathing, her rosy lips are parted. His purple color, is gradually decreasing, returning to deep red.

He looks at me with his silly smile "Hi." Seems to be the hardest word to say.

"Hi." Answer while I caress her cheek and kissed her lips. Lay me down on his shoulder. No word needs to be said by now.

**Author's Note:**

> Was easy to read? Or the words were confusing? Tell me please >


End file.
